


Her freedom

by obina



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Secret Crush, but sometimes a caress comes right in the best moment, she feels a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 11:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12530712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obina/pseuds/obina
Summary: Once she arrives in Insomnia, the Princess has to struggle with her own desires for freedom.





	Her freedom

It began as a silent presence, always dancing around her. A voiceless companion quietly watching over her, maybe too silent for her taste.   
Lunafreya would have liked to speak with him, at least enough to know about the strange, new reality surrounding her since her arrival in Insomnia, but she never did. She didn’t even know his name and when asked why, he simply shook his head, looking away. It was then that she realized: a simple Glaive wasn’t allowed to speak with the holy Princess Oracle. Not only did idle chatter not have a place in the young Oracles schedule, but it would be looked as having been improper, considering she was the beloved bride to be of the King of Kings. Familiarizing with other men would have created gossip for sure and the royal family simply couldn’t allow that. Yet in spite of this, Luna persisted in cultivating such a dangerous desire.   
She couldn’t wrap her head around her fascination with him. At least a dozen other Kingsglaives and Crownsguards were assigned with her security for her duration in Insomnia. But he remained the only one able to capture her attention. His appearance was interesting and appealing, that much couldn’t be denied. Braids and tattoos adorned his body but they couldn’t hide his Galahdian origins, nor the small scars on his face revealing the battle veteran that he was. And Gods was he handsome, but Luna wasn’t one to not know what handsome was supposed to look like. Ravus was a very good looking guy, Prince Noctis was a looker as well. Even the future kings entourage was full of dapper men. Having grown up as royalty she had been surrounded by good looking men her whole life so no, it was not his pretty face that allured her most.   
It was something else.  
But she couldn’t quite put her finger on it.

————————–

Until one day, it dawned on her.  
He and a couple of other Glaives escorted Luna from her apartment to the Citadel. She was supposed to participate in a counsel meeting that Prince Noctis would miss leaving Luna charged with taking his place. Since arriving in Insomnia, Luna became accustomed to her fiancée laziness so she didn’t complain much. Instead she actually found herself enjoying that part of the day, since it conveyed the impression of having some control of her life.   
The mysterious Glaive - charged once again with her security - opened the door of the car signaling for her to get in. Swiftly entering the car, she couldn’t help but indulge on how tall he was as he stood next to her. Eyes constantly observing him in silence from the safe distance of her car seat, hidden behind dark glass. After helping her in, the Glaive turned to his companions, a chubby man and a pleasant looking brunette. And there, it happened: the perfect, professional mask of the detached soldier crumbled down, leaving space for his true being to show. A warm and utterly beautiful smile, glowing eyes fueled by a fire which slightly colored his cheek, sparked by an electricity flowing fluidly throughout his body. His whole being blossoming, ever true in that moment, shining warm and bright like the sun. When compared to his radiating light, the Oracle felt so cold and dim.   
“Save some of that warmth for me too” she whispered, fingers eagerly touching the glass, iching for a taste like a child yearning for sweets in a candy shop. The crash of the car door shutting sprung her from her intimate thoughts, bringing her back to reality as the engine grumped and roared taking her away.

——————–

After that episode, she couldn’t watch the Glaive anymore without wishing from the bottom of her heart to see him smile again.   
Sadly, her hopes remained unfulfilled. Luna guessed that man was a pro. If protocol said to not interact with the royal member he was guarding, then he would oblige. Just to be cautious he wouldn’t even look at her or get too close. It was clear he was there only to work and it appeared as though all his humanity was reserved for moments outside his guard duty. Or at least, that was what Luna believed.   
She had been in Insomnia for two months already but she still didn’t catch his name, and it started to frustrated her. Actually a lot of things were frustrating her: being far from home, forced into the busy schedule of the kingdom, being obligated to wear a mask the whole day in order to avoid letting others know how much she suffered, not being able to choose her own destiny. Sometimes it was too much for the young Oracle to endure, and soon she would finally cave into her emotions.

———————

That day it rained all over Insomnia.  
The clouds were a dark grey, water falling down from the sky like an unstoppable waterfall. Shivering in her white sweater, Luna moved near the desk and looked outside, dealing with boredom for the first time in what seemed to be forever. She was supposed to go to the gardens that morning to meet with some politicians from the minor regions of the kingdom to conduct deals and who knows what else. Rain ruined her schedule of course, so she stayed in her apartment, waiting for the bad weather to pass.   
She hated being busy but she hated having the time to think even more. Thousands of memories of her rotten adolescence came back to her mind, tormenting her soul as they always did. She knew that her present didn’t offer any hope for a better chance either. In Tenebrae she was the former Princess and at least her role of Oracle guaranteed her a certain freedom, but now in Insomnia she was nothing but a puppet whose wires were moved by superior forces. An empty shell molded to appear sophisticated, pure, and beautiful at all times. It was in Aldercapt and Regis’ interests to clip her wings not because she posed as an obstacle for their plans, nor to draw the attention of the gods upon themselves. They simply wanted to play the part of the ostriches, hiding their heads underground in order to ignore prophecies and omens which said she would been queen of Tenebrae one day. However, both Regis and Aldercapt would be gone soon in any case, and when this would happen, she would remain alone with Noctis on top of the world, things having changed. But in the mean time she had to wait.   
In spite of the calm she was used to displaying on the surface, Luna wasn’t very patient. She felt so frustrated and craved action. But most of all, she craved justice.  
She wanted to see the people who hurt her suffer the same pain they put her through. She wanted her freedom again, to be queen, she wanted to rebel against the Gods that forced her into slavery since the mere age of four.   
Even if surviving everyone’s attempts to kill her and become queen was not her destiny, she would have to make it happen since that was the only purpose of her long waiting.   
The only price she had to pay in exchange for justice was to share a bed with her childhood friend, but she hoped she would get used to that too. She got accustom to far worse things after all, like oppression, sufferance and abuse. Sleeping with a husband like Noctis may have been pleasant after the first few nights. She did care for him after all. Or at least, that was what she hoped. Sadly enough, the truth was that in rainy days like these, she felt that was a price too high to pay.   
Noctis was a dear friend, but the thought that ‘they’ chose him for her made her stomach churn. Maybe spite was her only motivation, but she didn’t want to be forced into a marriage of interest. She wanted the freedom to choose and experience something different and new. To indulge in whatever she wished for her own happiness and for some reason the Glaive’s smile popped up in her mind, hurting her feelings even more.  
She rarely allowed herself to cry for the freedom she knew she couldn’t have. But that day, as she watched the rain pouring down on the large windows of her room, her tears fell ever so silently, streaming down her porcelain face.   
Maybe the weather was to blame…  
Or maybe she was putting too much tension and stress on her own shoulders and she needed a minute to let herself go. Either way she cried, sobbing uncontrollably like a child lost and afraid. She tried her hardest to be silent but it was to no avail, and so she stood there, hoping nobody would intrude on the vunerable Oracle.  
“Lady Lunafreya?”  
Of course someone had to knock on the door at that very moment. Luna quickly wiped the tears away, sniffing, trying to pull herself together again.  
“C-come in” she shakily responded.  
The large doors of her suite opened, revealing two Glaives hastily walking towards her.   
One was the brunette girl, a mage named Crowe. She was the only one who was permitted to speak with her on rare occasions. The other one was the Glaive with the heartwarming smile, professional and detached as always.  
Luna wished to dig a hole and bury herself in it, such was the embarrassment she felt in showing herself in such a miserable state. There was no way that the duo didn’t notice her pale, redened expression reavealing that she was crying not two seconds ago.   
“I-I am sorry” Luna said, standing up, breathing deeply. “What can I do for you?”  
Crowe seemed puzzled by the sight of the sad Princess but proceeded anyway. She nodded, bowing at the same time, speaking with great respect.   
“We need you to write a small letter for the deputies you were supposed to have met this morning, asking them to reschedule for another meeting. Two gentle and formal senteces would be enough, they just need you to write it with your own hands. The secretary will take care of the rest. After that, we shall escort you to lunch with the royal family.”  
Luna looked lost for a moment but quickly gained the energy to answer: “Of course.”  
Sitting at her big desk she prepared herself to do what was ordered of here as always.  
The mysterious Glaive placed himself next the window behind Luna, while Crowe gave the Princess a couple of documents, explaining what each one was for. Even if she was good at paperwork, Luna still found it pretty annoying, especially in that very moment. She just wanted to go back to crying alone.  
“Sign here and here.” Crowe said like nothing happened minutes before, her voice a gentle whisper. When she finished, she continued: “I’m going to deliver it to the Captain and will come right back, your Highness. Just go on with your letters in the meantime.“   
The brunette shot a nod to the other Glaive, leaving him in charge of the Princess.   
In a matter of seconds, Crowe was gone and Luna was left alone with the man who haunted her dreams these past few weeks.   
She really wasn’t in the mood for more emotional torture, so she just tried to ignore him, ending in failure every time. He was silent like a tree standing behind her, yet she could feel the electricity he emanated. She could feel his presence, his aura, and it was addictive. Maybe she was just weakened by the weather or her previous breakdown, but she found it extremely hard to sit still in her chair. Focusing on her letters was begining to prove to be almost impossible.   
“I…..” she started, raising her head to look at a point in the distance in front of her. She didn’t hear him move, so she assumed he didn’t care for whatever she was trying to say. What was she trying to say? Even she didn’t know. Her thoughts were confusing and disconnected.   
She merley bowed her head again, starring at the letters in front of her. Words she already wrote turning blurry. Something wet escaping her eyes, falling onto the paper.  
Oh no.  
Please no.  
No tears now, she pleaded with herself, hastily trying to hide them, wiping them away from her face.   
“You can wait outside, Glaive.” Her harsh tone was betrayed by her shaking fingers and shallow breaths. Luna waited a second, hoping he would have obeyed but when he didn’t she quickly raised her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. “I said you can leave.” This time she tried to sound more serious and she succeeded. The Glaive turned around and stepped ahead. She could hear the movement in the air and the delicate swish of his movements. Luna expected to see him walking out the door, leaving her alone, free to melt in her own sadness.   
Surely she didnt expect to feel his hand touching her hair, gently moving strands away from her cheeks, revealing the crazy mess she was. Of course it surprised her, because there was no professionalism in that simple gesture. If he couldn’t speak with her, it was heavily implied that he couldn’t touch her either. But at the same time, the way his fingers adapted to the form of her face felt so right. And since she stupidly dreamt about his touch for weeks, maybe it made sense if she welcomed his somehow familiar caresses. She immediately closed her eyes, like there was nothing wrong in enjoying the touch of a Glaive she knew nothing about. His glove smelling like consumed leather, his fingers like soap and it was more than just pleasant. It was….Soothing. Slowly washing away the pain, loosening the unforgiving grip stress had on her heart.  
“It’s fine to cry sometimes.”  
It was the first time Luna heard his voice and it was so beautiful it echoed in her mind for seconds before she could answer. She had to look up at him certain that such a warm tone must have matched a similar expression. As a matter of fact, the usually cool Glaive was ready to break every rule forced upon him by giving into the weakened Oracle, smiling shyly and audaciously at the same time. And that was it. That was the warmth she craved. The unexpected gentleness that tore the brick wall between them, bringing them closer and pushing them to connect. Now that the bond was finally created, it would prove to de difficult for both of them to suffocate it again.   
“I-I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be.” The Glaive encouraged, reaching for the other cheek, gently cupping her whole face to make her look at him. “Your'e doing great, Highness. C'mon.” He delicately pointed at the letters again and smirked, arching his eyebrows.   
Luna couldn’t help but bit her lip.  
“It’s not about the letters, it’s…”  
“I know.” And she was certain that somehow he truly did know. The truth and sincerity in his eyes were proof enough. Luna reached out for a tissue and worked a few seconds on putting herself together again, all under his attentive gaze. When she was finished, she looked at him again, not sniffing anymore.  
“May I ask your name now?” The Glaive’s smile grew larger and shrewd.   
“Well, you’re gonna get me into trouble if you do.” Even if she was still exhausted by the crying, Luna knew she almost got him and couldn’t afford to give up now. She knew she wouldn’t have another chance and so she reached for his hand, which was resting on her neck and squeezed his fingers, raising her big blue eyes at him. This must have had some effect on him, because he immediately let his walls down. Sighing loudly he looked at her and confessed: “Nyx. Nyx Ulric.”  
Luna’s expression sweetened.  
“It has been a long time, Nyx Ulric.”  
The man kneeled down allowing their faces to be on the same level. His grey eyes were sparkling, swirling blue, looking for a good way to formulate a response. All the while Luna admired his tattoos and scars from a close distance.   
“You must promise me you won’t tell the Captain. Or anyone for that matter.”  
“And you must promise me you will continue to break the rules everytime I ask you to.” He shook his head, in amazement.   
“I’m so fired.” Luna bit her lip in triumph. It was clear as day that the Glaive was not worried at all about the possible consequences of his actions. Maybe he wasn’t such a man of duty after all. “Now, can you please finish writing those letters so Crowe doesn’t cut my head off once she comes back?”  
Luna nodded and turned towards the desk again, but she didn’t let Nyx’s hand go and she didn’t intend to anyway. Nyx didn’t protest either. On the contrary, his fingers kept slipping back and forth against her palm, tracing invisible marks on her delicate skin. It was distracting but Luna managed to finish her letters anyway. When Crowe came back, Nyx quickly jumped away from the Princess, right in time so the mage wouldn’t notice the inappropriate proximity between the two.

———————

Their hands coming together was their first contact, the first gesture of love, but it wouldn’t have been the last. Now that they broke the ice, their fingers wasted no time in starting to look for each others every single time they had the chance.   
For example, when Luna left his apartment and had to use the car, Nyx started to open the door earlier than usual, just to let his fingers quickly slip between hers, accompanied by the most beautiful smirk of complicity. And during his guard duty, Nyx opened the door to her room like the gentleman he was. She proved herself extremely able to squeeze his hand unnoticed and this caused the Glaive to procure a flush on his cheeks every single time, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. Or like that time when they finally found themselves alone again, this time in the gardens near the Citadel. It wasn’t a stroll that would have taken place in her normal schedule, yet she insisted, so that Drautos didn’t have any other choice but allow to the Princess to do what she wanted, with the single condition to be accompanied by at least one of his Glaives. Luna even pretended to be offended, so she could have a word in the choice of the soldier. Nyx should have been outraged by the Princess’ ability of manipulating the Captain, but he found himself following her in the gardens anyway. Her pace was getting quicker and quicker as she sneaked under an aisle made of roses, so thick that the shadows inside it transformed the sunset into night. He wanted to tell her to slow down, but he followed her without uttering a single word. He knew what he would find within that garden. First her hands, then her open arms, and finally, her kiss.   
It smelled like the roses that surrounded them, feeling warm, long, and forbidden.   
Nyx pushed Lunafreya towards the wall made of rose bushes, locking her hands in his, in the vain hope of keeping things under control. With the Princess so close, standing there on her tiptoes, he felt like he was eating forbidden fruit. A figure so beautiful that not even the best poetry would have been able to describe her. Reaching for his lips like she was looking for air to breathe, he found having her like this just irresistible. There was no way he could keep the situation under control.   
“Dammit, Princess”  
“Language, sir Ulric.”  
“You really want to see me get fired.” Luna bit her own lip before bitting his once again, enjoying the Glaives muscles giving up to her. She grabbed his hands, placing them behind her before cupping his face, feeling his beard under her delicate touch, exploring every detail with calm, lingering on those smiling lips which were igniting warmth within her.  
“No, I can’t have that. If you are going to be fired, how would I see you again?”  
He pulled her closer and thought, if he had to be punished for what he was doing, he figured he would go big. “Yeah, in that case you’ll need to find another stranger to kiss. Another Glaive maybe? Almost everyone in the department would sign up for it you know? You should see them fighting over the assignment for your guard.”  
“But you’re always the one assigned with my safety.” Nyx raised an eyebrow.  
“And now you know where my bruises and scars come from.” Luna laughed, surprising herself. How long had passed since she last laughed?   
It was fun speaking with him, he had a pleasant wit which was rare to find and Luna was glad to discover it. There was so much she wanted to learn about him. His qualities, his flaws, his preferences, his problems, his past, his present. She wanted to know it all, certain that there couldn’t be a better book to read than the one he was providing.  
She looked at him for a moment, sighing audibly, closing her eyes. She embraced his neck, indulging in another deep kiss. This time she widened her mouth, allowing his tongue to conquer every inch of her. Without even noticing, her forehead had frowned and her movements turned sad. The intensity he put in that breathtaking kiss made her realize the consistency of her feelings, so she spoke them out loud:   
“I don’t want another Glaive, Nyx Ulric. There’s something about you I have yearned for since the very first moment I met you and I want to understand what it is. Please, don’t let me go before I have a chance to know.”  
Nyx couldn’t find an immediate answer to such an honest plea, so he looked at her mouth agape, caressing her cheek with his thumb laughing.  
“This is just crazy!”  
Luna mirrored his smile, laughing with a hint of relief.   
“Well, I can’t help with it. It’s the first misdemeanor in years for me.” A small dimple appearing right where his small tattoo was.   
“I can teach you a lot about that.” No better promise could be made, since she was eager to finally taste some freedom. And that he was. Her freedom.   
“Good.”


End file.
